Uchiha Sasuke's odd mating rituals
by Fourangers
Summary: "Marry me." Naruto almost choked, sending a spray of ramen broth from his mouth. At this point of his life, he sort of expected these two words coming up one day, but first he thought he would be the one uttering it towards some nice girl and second, he'd never predicted that it'd be muttered through his best friend's monotone voice. SasuNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

"Marry me."

Naruto almost choked, sending a spray of ramen broth from his mouth. At this point of his life, he sort of expected these two words coming up one day, but first he thought he would be the one uttering it towards some nice girl and second, he'd never predicted that it'd be muttered through his best friend's monotone voice.

"Come again?" Naruto coughed, picking few napkins to clean up the mess.

Adjusting from his seat, Sasuke thinned his lips. "I mean it. We're the last ones who didn't hook up from our group, I think? Everyone in our age group is either married or soon to be married."

"Um, that's hardly an excuse why I should accept your proposal, bastard. Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We're already pushing thirties, Naruto. Also, people are nagging me to settle down and marry some girl and it's really annoying."

"Well, you could choose one of them to marry. Just close your eyes and point in a random direction, I'm sure you'll find one out of your endless horde of fangirls." Naruto shrugged, drinking his glass of water.

"As if you didn't have a horde of your own." Naruto blinked, not quite capturing Sasuke's quiet grumble. Before he would question it, his friend said. "No, I'm not in the mood to marry someone I barely know. Not to mention that I have a feeling that most of them are the nagging, immature bunch."

"Yeah well, sucks to be you. Why can't you just do what regular people would do? Like meeting some person you'll find interesting, dating and so on?"

"Too troublesome."

"Now you're sounding exactly like Shikamaru."

"It is quite a hassle. All the time wasted looking for someone who would fit your tastes and all the boring conversation you'll have to do to get to know him or her, I'd rather live as a hermit than do anything like it."

"Well, you should try it one day, who knows you might find someone you like." Naruto snorted.

Sasuke harrumphed. "You're really not one to talk. You got two, or three dates with Sakura I think? Before both realizing that you'd rather stay as friends. And then your date with Hinata was such a disaster that she instantly dropped her crush on you once this was over. As well as some other girls later."

"You know it's your fault right." Naruto poked Sasuke's shoulder viciously. "Every time I'm on a date for some reason you're always nearby to ruin it and I'm sure you're doing this on purpose to laugh on my face."

"It's a coincidence, I assure you." Sasuke grumbled, though a smirk playing on the corner of his lips told otherwise. "It's not my fault that those girls couldn't handle some minor issues here and there."

Blue eyes narrowed in response, his lower lip jutting out.

"Also, instead of choosing any woman which I'm sure there'll be nagging banshees that would continue to annoy me no matter what, marrying a guy would ought to shut them up, knowing that they have no chance. It's perfect."

"Yeah, it's perfect for you, but why should I even marry you then?" Naruto grouched.

"What, haven't you heard about the advantages of being married in Konoha?" Sasuke said.

"Wh⏤what?" Naruto straightened up, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You know that a lot of ninjas, due to hazards from our work, end up fearing getting attached to anyone. But for a huge village like Konoha who needs the population to keep on growing, this is not a good sign at all."

"Right…" Naruto nodded. "And then?"

"So they approved some laws to stimulate more marriages, and I'm sure it'll help us plenty too. Tax cuts from housing, higher wages and safer missions for us, getting discounts in some inns, and I heard they even give some money to spend on honeymoon."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, mumbling. "Yeah well, sounds nice but...I don't know…"

"And I'm not the only one who had this idea Naruto. I heard plenty shinobis out there only married on paper so they could get these advantages, when they are pretty much just friends. It's easier for both of us to buy groceries, the expenses cut in half, and I can take care of your plants while you're off in a mission."

Naruto was quite impressed by all the amount of research Sasuke had done before starting this whole conversation. At first it appeared to be some kind of spur of the moment thing that his friend blurted out of nowhere but now it really felt that Sasuke had rehearsed the whole speech before presenting this idea. Was Sasuke running into some financial problems maybe?

And yet, Naruto groaned, squirming a little from his seat. "I guess you're making this look kinda interesting but I don't know...I still want to meet the one instead of using my marriage as some sort of contract. Sorry about that." He muttered, one finger scratching his cheek. He wondered why he was feeling such guilt, seeing his best friend's disappointed expression. He stood up, placing the money on the counter, his body already turning to the exit. "But I'm really happy you proposed this idea! Maybe you'll get someone else who will agree⏤"

"I really need to marry soon." Sasuke cut his diatribe, hand clutching on Naruto's arm in a vice grip.

The thinly veiled desperate tone caught his attention, as Naruto faced the dark-haired nin. "Why? What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke sighed loudly. "It's sort of...in the Uchiha clan, you can only fully reach adulthood once you marry someone. And my parents made sure to write on my will that I have to become an adult to get my inheritance, but my age limit is before I'm on my thirties. Or else, all the money will go to some distant relative, someone who is not even part of the clan."

"...oh." Naruto sat back next to Sasuke, grimacing in sympathy. "That sucks. So that's why huh? Or else you wouldn't blurt out of nowhere to me."

Sasuke shrugged. "It doesn't sound that bad right. I mean, we are practically married. We know each other pretty well, you're already used to my habits and vice-versa and I can't get you dumbass out of my sight no matter how much I try to shake you off, so it's pretty close to a marriage right."

"Yeah well, aside the fact we're just _friends,_ and marriage is usually with someone you **love.** " Naruto muttered incredulous. He noticed Sasuke stiffening on the corner of his eye before the Uchiha rolled his eyes in response. "Alright well, in any case, we can divorce once this is over."

Sasuke studied him for a while, before he broke the eye contact. "Whatever."

"Well, now thinking that not everything is set on stone, maybe this whole thing sounds more attractive to me." Naruto nodded to himself, grinning.

"So you're in?"

There was probably a weird ingredient in the Ramen broth, because for some reason Naruto imagined that Sasuke's voice sounded giddy...somehow. Which is a completely wild and crazy concept, right? Right.

"Um…" He mumbled. "I still need some time to think through ok? I'll give you an answer soon."

"Hn." Sasuke continued with his usual smooth self, assuring Naruto that whatever he noticed seconds prior was definitely some kind of weird hallucination.

⏤.⏤

"Sasuke asked you to marry him?" Bright emerald eyes blinked owlishly, as if she was taking time to fully absorb this bout of information.

"Yeah, something about having to marry to get his inheritance or anything like that." Naruto muttered, while he drank his green tea.

"Ah. So that's what he said huh." Sakura also sipped the warm beverage, contemplating. "Interesting…" She said, fingers drumming on the table absentmindedly.

Naruto stared at her then squinted his eyes. "Why are you smiling like this?"

Sakura tilted her head to one side, placing one hand on her face. "Like what?"

"Like…you're amused about some inside joke I'm not getting."

"Am I? Naaaah, it must be your imagination." She waved her hand, standing up from her seat. "Soooooo...you want to accept it?"

"Well...I don't know, because it's Sasuke...you know? My best friend and well, it's all just too weird marrying your best friend." Naruto groaned.

"Lee is one of my best friends and I'm married to him." Sakura pointed out.

Naruto opened and then closed his mouth, conceding. "Okay, but well. It's still **Sasuke** you know."

Sakura hummed, savoring the tea. "Well, aside that, you know that Konoha has plenty of laws that⏤"

"Favor married people, I know, Sasuke told me about that before." Naruto grumbled.

"So what's stopping you?"

"Errr...honestly I don't get you guys. Did I step into some weird dimension or some shit like that for you two to insist in this marriage? I don't...see Sasuke in a romantic way, so why should I marry him?" Naruto shrugged awkwardly.

He also attempted not to shift too much from Sakura's scrutinizing eyes, his nervousness spiking as she kept on her silent analysis.

She relented at last, slumping from her seat. "You know, marriage is so much more than just physical attraction and mutual feelings. It's a complex concept, like sharing your entire life with someone you adore, see his pains and achievements, juggle our days between habits, flaws and qualities. Till death do us apart." Picking up her kettle, she poured more hot liquid in Naruto's cup as she resumed her speech. "And I can see this happening between you two you know? Despite the lack of romance."

"But...the whole reason of a marriage is making those romantic feelings real, written in paper. Take this out and there's only friendship and I'm pretty satisfied with what Sasuke and I have as it is." Naruto responded back.

"Yeah, but don't forget about Sasuke's problem, his inheritance." Sakura pointed out. "Look." She approached and seized his hands. "We know Sasuke really well, like...half of our lives. And you know him the best. Sasuke is not someone who would express his emotions to anyone, only to people he's really fond of, you're one of them. So you really think that Sasuke would ask for help this easily, not unless he trust this person completely? Think about it."

Naruto huffed, dropping his shoulders. "Yeah...I guess…"

"And well...considering the past from both of you, all the hardships you two went together...it's nice, right?" Sakura smiled, making Naruto bewildered in return. "Have someone constantly in your life, erasing your loneliness. I'm sure you'll enjoy his companionship the most Naruto."

He frowned, staring down the tea cup, now lukewarm.

Soon after he thanked Sakura's advice, he hopped through the village, finding Sasuke's apartment. Grinning mischievously, Naruto slid the window open as silent as he could, gliding in the bedroom and ready spook his friend out, grabbing his shoulder and⏤ he was suddenly pressed down, kunai dangerously close to his throat and red irises shining in midst of the night.

"It's me! Geez grouchy much?" Naruto yowled, picking up the kunai in a deft move and slithering away from Sasuke's grasp.

Sharingan still glared in response. "What do you want? Dumbass."

"Yeah, about that." Naruto chirped out. "Let's get married then!"

Sasuke blinked, his mouth opening to a discreet yawn that he covered with his hand. "It's late night. You could have told me about this tomorrow morning."

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms. "But⏤"

"Tomorrow Naruto." Sasuke muttered, laying back on his bed as his hand shooed Naruto away. "I'll call the city council to book our appointment." He heard a suspicious movement and added. "Don't you dare do any prank now."

Naruto blew a raspberry back but still left him alone.

On the next morning Sasuke told him that, surprisingly, there was an hour available on the same day. Naruto wanted Iruka to participate the event, but the older nin was away in a monthly mission, so both men agreed that it'd be better if they married now.

Naruto glanced around the stuffy room, his feet tapping repeatedly while they waited for their turn. Honestly, this looked more like they were just there to grab some documents instead of marrying. He heard their call as they hurried to the room, being greeted by the officiant's apathetic gaze. He began reciting the speech in a droning tone, that Naruto had already heard plenty times in movies before, the ceremony progressing without a hitch.

Sasuke signed his name, agreeing that from now on they would share a new surname Uchiha-Uzumaki. Shrugging, Naruto signed his consent, wondering why he was so reluctant about this whole thing.

"Congratulations, you may kiss your husband now."

Oh, that's why.

Naruto turned to stare at his best friend-turned-husband with wide eyes, even if Sasuke returned his gaze with apparent nonchalance. Never in his life he'd imagine that he'd do something like that to Sasuke, well, the first accidental kiss didn't count. He hoped he's not a lame kisser, he could count with his hands the amount of kisses he'd done in the past, he should have checked if his breath didn't stink, and oh God, he's not overthinking was he?

Naruto's brain took a halt when Sasuke started to approach towards him. He squinted his eyes, squaring his shoulders until he heard the officiant thanking them. Bewildered, he blinked open, as Sasuke was shaking hands with everybody, now his mind slowly registering at last the softest brush of lips that ended way too soon. Naruto glanced down, the small pang of disappointment coming from his chest.

Wait...what?

"Maybe we should celebrate this milestone after all. I'm thinking ordering some sushi, what do you think?" Sasuke suggested as they were exiting the building.

Naruto perked up at the food mention, his scattered thoughts forgotten. "Cool! I'm down with sushi, I'll buy some sake for us to drink."

Sasuke nodded. "Good. And tomorrow I'll help you packing your things to move in."

"Huh? Wait, this is all happening so fast. And which house we're going to live in, by the way?"

"If I remember well, you said that yours is rented right?" When Naruto nodded, Sasuke added. "The house I'm living is mine though, so it's one less expense in our pockets. Also, it's spacious enough for two men."

"I guess...but do I have to move so soon?" He rubbed the back of his blond head.

"It's better strike while the iron is hot. Now that we're married we can ask for some days off to organize everything."

So before Naruto could realize himself, he was already occupied folding his clothes and placing in big cardboard boxes, with Sasuke cleaning up the room afterwards. Overall he didn't have that many possessions, it was mostly clothes, his plants and some furniture here and there, most of them Sasuke had a hard time convincing Naruto to throw it out since he struggled to relinquish his beloved lumpy orange-colored couch.

Carrying them all was an easier task since they used their respective summoned animals, even if Gamakichi protested that he wasn't some kind of carriage mule. Naruto managed to quiet him down with promises that he'd give him some food in return. He glanced as Sasuke patted his hawk's beak, the gigantic bird taking flight. Why was the bastard's summons so much more cooperative than his?

Another couple of hours were used to put his things in Sasuke's house, though Naruto was positively surprised that they wasted fewer hours than expected. There were a lot of empty spaces for him.

"These closets are yours." Sasuke gestured the furniture on the right. He opened his cabinets and said. "The first three shelves are also yours."

"Thanks! Wow, how did you manage to clean up your clothes so fast in one day?" Naruto wondered though he only received a shrug back.

Their dinner was unexpectedly nicer than usual, with Naruto cooking and Sasuke setting the table, eating with their usual banter. Hey…He could get used to this, Naruto wondered, as the evening was spent watching a movie together. Soon his eyelids were feeling quite heavy as he widened a very tired yawn from his mouth.

"I guess it's almost time to sleep huh. Tomorrow morning you have some classes with Kakashi." Sasuke muttered.

"Hmm...yeah. I guess I'll sleep on the couch right?"

"Why? Let's just share our bed."

"Errr…it's actually your bed and you're probably used to have it all for yourself right? I shouldn't bother you."

Sasuke scoffed, turning around and walking to the bedroom. "Nonsense. My bed is big enough for both of us, it won't be an issue." He gestured, laying on one side to show his point. He raised himself to a seating position, staring at Naruto.

"Well, if you say so." Naruto mumbled, glancing down and shifted his feet.

In their bathroom, Sasuke practically dragged him to brush his teeth, launching a lecture about hygiene habits and so on. This bantering eased Naruto about the whole sharing bed thing, as they slept elbow jabbing the other.

⏤.⏤

Naruto groaned, the alarm clock ringing him awake as he struggled to move. His body was still in adjustment, sleeping in a much more softer surface in comparison to his old, hard bed. Yawning, he gingerly opened his eyes to realize that he was nestled on Sasuke's chest.

How did⏤When did⏤What? Naruto reasoned himself, in an attempt to calm down. Maybe they moved while sleeping and this was an unfortunate position to be woken up, that's all, he shouldn't look too much into it. Yes, that's it. Now he really should stop being so aware of his best friend's close proximity that he could feel the warmth emanating from his body. Naruto breathed in, also picking up a pleasant scent coming from Sasuke, making him wonder if his friend was wearing some cologne or this was just his natural odor. Sasuke smelled really nice.

Oooookay, he was going insane, he should stop this. Now. Naruto grumbled about stupid bastard and his stupid pheromones, affecting his judgement somehow. He shifted backwards to widen the distance, realizing that Sasuke's hands were linked behind his back, limiting his movements. He was beginning to wonder how Sasuke hadn't woken up yet, perusing the handsome face, the usual knitted eyebrows smoothed out relaxed, jaw a little slack with a slow rhythmical breathing.

Naruto stiffened, brain panicking when Sasuke began to stir awake, graphite eyes blinking, realizing his surroundings. He turned to focus on the blond man's nervous glance, Naruto braced himself for any kind of reaction. However, Sasuke closed in dropping a simple kiss on the top of his head. "Morning." He muttered, yawning discreetly as he went to the bathroom.

Naruto remained frozen for a while, his mind asking for a much needed reboot to comprehend what the fuck had just happened. His best friend maybe, probably, definitely kissed his head. Naruto would have never guessed that Sasuke was a cuddler type, much less an affectionate one on mornings. Who the hell is this man and who snatched the usual cold bastard he knew?

Staring Sasuke's back as the latter finished his morning ritual, Naruto mused the need to inquiry. He opened his mouth, until Sasuke turned to face him. "I'm thinking cooking some breakfast, you like toast with some scrambled eggs right?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, but answered nevertheless. "Yeah, sure. It'd be nice." He got ready for the day as he heard a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen. How comforting this feels, listening to noises in his home instead of the deafening silence back when he lived alone. Feeling his mood improving exponentially, Naruto grinned, sitting on a nearby table until Sasuke finished it up and placed the food for them.

There was no sign of any drastic change coming from his friend, Naruto observed as Sasuke ate his bread in small bites. Maybe Sasuke was half-awake when he kissed his head, so this was probably a one-time thing. Nothing to be alarmed for.

They went on with their usual routine, jumping and sprinting to the Hokage tower, though Sasuke arrived first much to Naruto's chagrin. As they went inside, Naruto was ready to launch the usual quip about the Uchiha's victorious smirk till he took a halt. Sasuke noticed the blond nin's slower steps, questioning. "What?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, raising their hands to show their fingers linked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn. Better do this to show the fangirls our current situation so they can stop pestering around. Which reminds me…" He rummaged his pocket and showed two rings to Naruto. "Here, one is yours."

Blue eyes stared in mild astonishment, voicing out. "Uh… Do we really have to? Just the fact we're holding hands should discourage them right?"

"Am I really going to waste the opportunity to flaunt the fact that we're married? This way they will give up once and for all. It's just a ring dumbass, nothing big." Sasuke said, placing his own ring on his finger.

Naruto gazed for a minute before also putting it on too. His new marital status was finally driving home, watching the shocked faces and bellowing screams from the passersby, while they were walking to the Hokage's office.

"Well…I guess I'll see you later." Naruto said opening the door, while Kakashi and his assistants were waiting him to start the Hokage's apprenticeship.

Sasuke grunted, nodding. "Have a nice day." He muttered, then he dropped a kiss on the whiskered cheek while Naruto's guard was down.

"Sasuke, what⏤" Naruto exclaimed though Sasuke intervened.

"I just needed an extra convincing gesture. I think we succeeded here."

Naruto turned around to see all eyes staring in stunned silence, some even let the mission reports slide to the ground, every jaw dropped in the scene.

He soon shut the door, his face beef red. Everyone recomposed themselves, resuming their conversation even if they gesticulated in stiff movements.

Walking towards the Hokage, the blond man scratched his head. "Um. So…Sasuke and I are married now."

Kakashi gazed back flabbergasted, dawning in comprehension till he responded. "Oooh, I see. I guess some congratulations to Sasuke is in order!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And why do you want to congratulate specifically Sasuke when I'm married too?"

"Hm." His teacher closed his eyes in amusement and the expression was eerily similar to Sakura's somehow. "I guess you're right. Congratulations Naruto."

Naruto ignored the teasing barb with a roll of eyes, as they concentrated in their tasks, Kakashi teaching him Konoha laws and so on.

Naruto ended up eating lunch with Sasuke, trying very hard not to blush too much when his…husband kissed him again on the cheek before they returned to work. He really ought to start getting used to call his best friend in this new naming from now on.

Fortunately once they were home, they returned to their usual selves, shifting to a comfortable zone Naruto was familiar with. It was hardly a chore adapting to this lifestyle, as expected, Sasuke fit perfectly well to him despite the differences. He tasked himself to clean up the house, Naruto learned not to leave trash on the ground after some sharp complaints. On the other hand, Naruto was responsible for cooking and washing clothes, both laying exhausted watching TV to pass the day.

As weeks have progressed, it was getting increasingly difficult to assess his companion. Sasuke was acting...uh...strange. As soon as they were outside their house, Sasuke insisted holding his hand to, in his words, reinforce their relationship status and not create any unnecessary gossip. But people were getting used to see them together in that way, drawing lesser gasps whenever Sasuke would kiss him in the ninja quarters.

Naruto could rationalize that what they were doing outside was only for appearances, so he sort of accepted this situation. He couldn't come up with an excuse, however, whenever he would wake up with Sasuke's arms enveloped around his body, an automatic kiss on his head ensuing later.

The third time this happened, Naruto confronted him. Sasuke gazed back in apparent composure, muttering. "You move too much while you're sleeping, it's the only way I can get you stay still so I can sleep."

The blond nin raised his eyebrows, conceding this well-crafted explanation. Then, he muttered. "Yeah well, but what about the kiss? Why do you do that?"

Sasuke droned out. "What kiss?"

"You always kiss me on my head once you wake up." Naruto pressed on, licking his lips.

"Do I?"

Naruto gave him a deadpan look, nodding.

His husband used few minutes in quiet contemplation, then stared back.

"Hm, maybe I did." Sasuke muttered airily, crossing his arms. "Why? Do you hate it?"

Taking off guard from Sasuke's sincerity, it was Naruto's turn to fall silent. He scratched the back of his head, shrugging. "No, I don't hate it, it's...well." Weird. Weird in the sense that it's weird he's not disliking this. At all.

"Well then, so what's all the fuss is about?"

Naruto was at loss with words, feeling his face heating up as he glanced down, fumbling his thumbs. Since he couldn't come up with a retort back, they went to bed as usual, but this time Naruto even allowed Sasuke to lace his arms around his waist, nose burrowing on the golden hair and letting out a contented sigh _before_ they slept. When did the tables had turned around this way?

Things have changed since, with little details that were very noticeable for an affection starved person like Naruto. He knew that Sasuke wasn't one with pointless movements, so whatever he did, hid a special meaning within. He was acutely aware whenever the touches would linger, the kisses would stretch few seconds more, hand squeezing a little tighter when they went shopping together.

As his heartbeats would increase whenever his husband would act like that, Naruto really **really** didn't want to recognize an unnamed feeling that was wedging all the way in. It's⏤it's weird. It's weird and awkward and highly embarrassing that he would have this kind of emotion towards his best friend, and the fact that he was enjoying these interactions made the whole issue so much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

One month passed in a blink, Naruto had already gotten used to share his life with Sasuke, to the point he'd actually feel the house emptier whenever his husband would be out in a mission, slurping some instant ramen in the cold kitchen while he sulked. Watching TV didn't contain the same exciting flavor, having no one to chat about the series they were following not to mention he promised Sasuke they would watch together once he was back.

Ino was coming back from another mission though, and she promised some interesting news about plants she encountered in Mist Village. Naruto went to her flower shop, happy that his hobby would distract his mind off Sasuke for a minute. They sat on a table outside on the street, Ino showing seeds with unique plants and flowers.

As they were debating the different ways to raise those plants, Naruto instantly captured a familiar stylized dark hair from the crowd.

"Sasuke! Hey!" He called, waving around his arms as his husband raised his eyebrows, shoulders relaxing in recognition. "You're back early."

"Hello Ino." Sasuke nodded and Ino smiled in return. He replied to Naruto. "I managed to finish the mission faster than usual."

"Cool! Wanna grab a chair since you're here?"

Sasuke glanced all the varied array of flowers, acorns and fruits placed on the table and shook his head. "Maybe another time. I really need to take a bath and eat some decent food now."

"Sure. I put some onigiris in the refrigerator."

"Hn. I'll see you later then." Sasuke muttered, Naruto tilted his face higher when his husband came closer, dry lips tenderly brushing the tanned cheek.

Grinning as Sasuke walked away, Naruto turned back to resume the conversation, but Ino stared back with bulged eyes. Worried, he opened his mouth in inquiry, however she soon let out a squeal in delight.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, you and Sasuke-kun are an item now? I can't believe it!"

Naruto blushed. "Yeah, we've gotten married about a month ago."

"Married?! Whoa, you guys moved too fast! How come I never knew about it?! And wait, you never bothered to invite me to your wedding?" Ino muttered, voice quavering.

"We wanted to keep it simple." Naruto hurried to explain. "So we didn't even make any ceremony or something like that. All we had done was officializing in the city council and that was it."

"Oh. I see. Yeah, a simple marriage sounds like something you both would do." Ino sagged her shoulders, then brightened up, squeezing his hand. "I'm happy for you Naruto."

Naruto gulped dryly, but managed to beam back. "Thanks."

Ino sat back, taking her time to fully absorb these news. "Wow, I can't believe that you two finally tied the knots. Especially Sasuke, since he used to have such a mad crush on y⏤" Sakura showed up in a blur, elbow jabbing hard Ino's stomach.

"Hiiiii Naruto and Ino-pig, how are you guys?" Sakura chirped with a winsome smile.

"What the hell Forehead?!" Ino growled, clutching her belly with her hands.

"Hey Ino, just look at you. You sound pretty tired, it's better if you call this a day and rest right?" Sakura muttered in a high-pitched tone.

"You just punched me in the gut, do I⏤" Since Sakura was showing her back towards Naruto, he couldn't see her expression but Ino slowly changed her gears with a scowl. "Fine, maybe I'm tired after all. We'll talk later Naruto."

"Wait, you were right, why did Sakura have to punch your stomach and…"

"Oh, you know the thing, girl comradeship and everything, we'll talk soon Ino!" Sakura said cheerfully, though received a prim sniff from her friend. She turned to face Naruto's puzzled face with a wide smile. "So! How's your married life with Sasuke? Give me all the details, all of it."

"Geez, just so you'll have more things to gossip about?" Naruto grumbled. "No thanks."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Even if I'm really hunting for some juicy gossip, which I'm not, by the way, you two have been the talk in the town lately. Everyone saw you being all lovey-dovey and all single girls are mourning the fact that the two most eligible bachelors are now married to each other."

"Lovey-dov⏤" Naruto's face was set aflame and he sputtered. "We were just holding hands in public, that's all! And well, Sasuke would give me a kiss on the cheek before he would go, but I swear nothing else happened."

"Nothing else? Like no making out in the Hokage office?"

"No."

"No having sex in some dark alley, because there are people who said they saw a brunet and a blondie doing⏤"

"No! Sakura, it's not even for real, Sasuke was just doing to get rid of fangirls."

"Huh. That's kind of disappointing." Sakura tutted in disapproval. "So everything you two did was all for show, nothing else?"

Naruto stiffened and muttered. "Y-yeah!" Wincing internally, he had the sudden urge to flee to the farthest regions on Earth when Sakura widened a very wicked grin.

"You stuttered."

"No I didn't!" Naruto squeaked, scooting farther as Sakura was leaning closer.

"C'mon, you know you can tell me everything, right?"

Closing his eyes, he took a long deep breath and stared back at her. "I swear to all gods that nothing happened."

"…hm."

"…"

"…"

"…" Naruto sighed. "It's just that. Uh. Sasuke he, he's been acting a bit strange, that's all."

"Oh?" Sakura said in the utmost nonchalant tone she could ever muster, not wanting to discourage his friend's confession.

"It's nothing big. I mean, Sasuke just have the habit of uh⏤putting his arms arms around me while we're sleeping."

"…" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and supplied. "Like, hugging."

"No, like, loosely encircling his arms around my body, that's all." Naruto grumbled with gritted teeth.

…That sounds a lot like hugging, was Sakura wanted to reply, but wisely kept those thoughts to herself. Making Naruto talk was getting more difficult than pulling his teeth, honestly.

"And well, before and after we sleep he would kiss me⏤"

Sakura placed both hands on her cheeks and squealed. "Oh my God! Really?"

"A kiss on my head! Nothing else!" Naruto hurried to explain, face in a deep shade of red.

She soon reigned her fangirl glee, concealing with a clear of throat. "Yes, of course. A kiss coming from Sasuke is probably nothing. Makes sense."

Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion from the singsong voice, his blush not receding yet.

Sakura mustered a kind smile, asking. "Do you hate it? If it makes you uncomfortable I can tell him that for you, if you want."

But the blond man slumped from his seat, sighing loudly. "Yeah…that's the problem. I'm…I'm liking this. A lot. Like...I'm starting to look forward when Sasuke would do this and sometimes I wish…" He cursed to himself when he felt his face heating up again and grunted. "And this is just not good for anyone, you know?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not supposed to have these kinds of feelings towards Sasuke, not after we've been friends for so long. It's weird, I just don't know how to react whenever he does things like that."

"This doesn't look that bad for me, things just happened, that's all." Sakura argued back. "Sasuke is the one who initiated this, so maybe you should tell him how you feel, who knows."

"No, no way. That's not gonna happen. I know that one of the reasons he asked me to marry him is to avoid this kind of trouble."

"Did he actually say that he didn't want that?" Sakura asked. When Naruto screwed his face in contemplation, she added. "He didn't right? I can bet a guess that all he did say was he didn't want a relationship with anyone else, that's all. Just try it out then. You know Sasuke better than anyone that he wouldn't do that without any meaning."

He scratched his head, exhaling tiredly. "I don't know…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Silly emotionally stunted boys, always needing her to look after them. She said. "Or at least reciprocate. It's only fair, or it'll always look like you're only in the receiving end of these affections."

Why did Sakura always make a good point whenever they would talk? Naruto wondered, while heading home. Scrunching his nose, he opened the door.

"Welcome home." A baritone voice chimed in.

Blue eyes blinked at the way Sasuke was slouched at the couch, concentrated in sharpening his shurikens. "I'm back." He responded, heart warming up to this increasing domesticity between them. He was growing attached to this routine, Sasuke's constant presence in his life. There's no need to ruin this atmosphere needlessly with his own complicated feelings.

However, Naruto became significantly more aware of Sasuke's, after his conversation with Sakura. Paying attention to his murmurs, the smallest inflections on his voice, accompanying with his teasing smirk. Naruto always paid attention to Sasuke, but now it's almost like he's seeing his husband in a new light, watching the expressive dark eyes beneath his long eyelashes, the aristocratic face fitting with the sturdy body with firm muscles.

It was hard paying attention to whatever was showing on the TV screen when he was much more concentrated on his companion next to him. Naruto straightened up alarmed when Sasuke yawned though, placing his head on Naruto's lap.

"Hey, what the hell?" He grouched, messing with Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke half turned to glance with a lazy eye, muttering. "The couch is not big enough for two grown men, so I'm making good use of all the space available."

"Right…" Naruto mumbled as Sasuke getting cozier, rubbing his cheek on the tanned legs. His senses were acutely aware of a thumb brushing his skin, as he tried his best to maintain a straight face.

Unbeknownst to himself, his hands wound up caressing Sasuke's temple, noticing him tensing up before relaxing entirely. Naruto felt his mouth widening to a smile as his hand glided upwards, letting his fingers running through dark silky hair. He definitely heard Sasuke's hum in approval, adjusting his head better as they continued to watch TV throughout the night.

⏤.⏤

Of all days being cooped in the Hokage room busy with international relations, Naruto was looking forward to today the most.

"Gaara!" He grinned, greeting his red-haired friend with a bear hug, as the other man returned the gesture with a pat on his back. "Feel free to sit anywhere, you know how much Kakashi-sensei likes to arrive really late in meetings, actually, in almost anything anyways."

Gaara muttered out of nowhere. "You're married."

Naruto blinked bewildered, till he noticed eyes focused towards the golden band adorning his finger. "Uh yeah…Happened a month ago. I'm married to Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Gaara said, contemplative. "Of all people, I'm surprised that you chose him in the end."

"Oh! Wait, it's also about Sasuke's inheritance."

Gaara stared puzzled. "Come again?"

"Yeah uh⏤at first we agreed to get married 'cuz Sasuke wouldn't be able to get his clan' s money unless he marries someone before he reaches thirties, that's all." Naruto explained. "Then, Konoha also gives a lot of advantages to married people like paying less taxes, cheaper healthcare, and everything."

"So you two are only married out of convenience." Gaara concluded.

Naruto screwed his face, blushing. "Well, not exactly only th⏤"

"If you're considering for practical reasons, why shouldn't you try marrying someone from another village?"

Naruto squinted his eyes, not understanding the sudden change of gears. "Uh, what?"

Gaara nodded. "You can divorce Uchiha already now that he have gotten his inheritances right. To preserve alliances, Konoha also gives ample opportunities for shinobis to marry abroad. You might even get dual citizenship and travel wherever you want."

"...okay…?"

"I might need to brush up laws between Kages but at least from what I know, the Kazekage's family and spouse have diplomatic immunity, granting all accommodations and living costs to any place paid by the government. I see no point maintaining this current facade if you can get together with someone you hold affection for."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Gaara." Naruto waved his arms frantically in disagreement, his mind reeling. "I'm flattered, I really am, but you know I can't⏤"

"Because he's married to me now."

Naruto turned around recognizing Sasuke's growl, red irises glaring towards cool teal ones. "Sasuke, why are you⏤" Naruto mumbled.

"Came looking for you for us to get some lunch. Never would have imagined I would stumble upon such riveting conversation." Sasuke hissed, eyes narrowed. "Anyways, let's get going, or else the cafeteria is going to close soon. Nice to see you Kazekage-sama."

"I'm sure that me and Naruto haven't finished our talk yet." Gaara said, his voice toneless with a cold flair.

"And I'm sure Naruto had already rejected your proposal so all of this is pretty much over."

"What the fuck you guys, I'm right fucking here you know. You don't get to do the decisions for me." Naruto grumbled, as Sasuke threw a venomous glower towards Gaara's smallest hitch of lip. "But I already told you Gaara, I'm flattered, but I'm not interested." This time Gaara's smirk shriveled with Sasuke snorting in return.

"Right, so that's why I said it's pointless to continue this conversation, usuratonkachi. Let's get going, I know your stomach is like an empty vortex. Well Kazekage-sama, next time weigh better on your words if you want to avoid an international incident."

Naruto glared from Sasuke's completely unnecessary taunt.

Gaara retorted unphased. "I'm not worried. We all know to who everyone will lean on if anything happens, if it's for a Kazekage or a former criminal nin."

Sasuke's any remaining phone courtesy was thrown out of the window, striding with his Rinnegan now activated. "Well, I don't care. You have no right in meddling in Naruto's life anyways."

Gaara crossed his arms, his posture unchanged even though they could see some sand grains gathering around. "You're not one to talk Uchiha. Answer me, for how long are you going to keep on leeching off his kindness and trust? You know well that you're only dragging Naruto down until the well is all dry."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows perplexed. "The fuck, the hell you guys are talking about, can you two stop anyways⏤"

"Whatever happens between Naruto and I is none of your own fucking business."

"It is my business when you're still a hazard to Naruto's well being."

Sasuke had enough of this, making few hand signs and feeling the telltale sparks of electricity gathering on his palm.

Blue eyes widened and Naruto snarled. "Sasuke, stop this right fucking now!" He also noticed Gaara preparing his own sand jutsu and groaned. "The fuck is wrong with you all!"

In a split of second, dozen ANBUs stationed around them, Kakashi showed up, merrily teleporting in between Sasuke and Gaara. "Sorry I'm late you youngins'. Got lost in the road of life."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto clamoured relieved staring his current life savior.

"Hm...what a fascinating situation I'm now inserted in. You two aren't going to release deadly jutsus in the middle of the Hokage's office, right?"

Staring back the older man's guarded body language despite the apparent lackadaisical tone, Gaara and Sasuke dispelled their jutsus with a grunt.

"Thank you." Kakashi chirped. "I'm glad I arrived in time because or else, Naruto would have definitely decimated you two with a kage bunshin and a suiton ready at hand."

Sasuke and Gaara glanced incredulous, though the Hokage apprentice rolled his eyes, dispelling his own jutsu. "What, you needed to cool down."

"That is quite true, while I'm thoroughly fascinated to see two men fighting for your hand Naruto-chan" For that nickname, Kakashi earned a dirty glare from his pupil. "It'd be best of everyone interests if you two refrained acting on impulse."

"For how long have you been watching our conversation Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi didn't bother answering Sasuke's question, smiling. "Anyways, I took too long to start the meeting, so let's not waste any time any longer."

"Right. Naruto and I have a lot to talk Uchiha. It'd be best for you to go."

Sasuke glared.

"Kazekage-sama does have a point though. Sasuke, I wouldn't want to sour our good relations with Sand Village over some silly skirmishes and I'm also sure that you were supposed to be in the ninja headquarters reading your upcoming mission, right. So you're dismissed."

Sharingan continued to swirl dangerously, his mouth curling to a snarl.

Kakashi turned to face his former student, eyes curving to an amused smile. "Sasuke. Like I've said, you're dismissed."

He tightened his fist, tensing every ANBU in the room, their positions ready to strike. However Sasuke lifted his chin with a derisive snort, poofing away.

A gasp caught on Naruto's throat, his eyes captured Sasuke's haunted expression in a flicker of a moment. His mind made up at once, opening the door. "Hey guys, sorry about all this. Can we postpone this meeting for tomorrow? I gotta talk to Sasuke."

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. "We have more pressing matters to discuss Naruto."

"Gaara will stay for couple more days right? I'm sure we can talk in a better hour." The blond nin insisted, his feet itching to hop away.

"It's okay Hokage-sama, Naruto." Gaara mumbled. "Once again, you put Sasuke a higher priority than anything else, even your own self."

Naruto gazed back towards his friend, absorbing the veiled criticism. He scratched his head, grinning apologetically. "Yeah, sorry. It can't be helped. He's my husband after all."

⏤.⏤

He wasted no time to get back to his house, heart beating faster as he opened the door.

"Sasuke, I'm home." Naruto said, hurrying to shake the sandals off his feet. "Get your ass out of whatever emo brooding hole you're crawled into and let's talk."

Sasuke appeared from the dimmed living room, rolling his eyes. "Don't be such a dumbass. Welcome home."

The blond nin took few steps back to assess his husband. "You look alright...for a person that was almost court-martialed for attempt of skirmish with a Kage."

Sasuke snorted. "I'm fine. Weren't you supposed to have a meeting now?"

"I postponed, so I can check if you're not in some dark spot moping around."

These words appeased Sasuke a little bit, as he muttered. "I'm really okay, don't worry about it usuratonkachi. Do you want to eat lunch now?"

Sasuke's dismissal shook his ground, Naruto could still see vestiges of haunted darkness hidden in his obsidian eyes. "You're really alright?"

His husband sighed, straying his gaze away from his close perusal. "Just forget it Naruto." He muttered, striding to the kitchen.

Gazing Sasuke's back, walking farther away from him made his whole body grown cold. Naruto sprinted forward, hand clutching on Sasuke's shoulder as he spun his husband around. He lifted both hands to cup Sasuke's face, as the latter stared back with furrowed eyebrows, crossing his arms.

With his heart practically exploding in his chest, Naruto closed in, lips tightly sealed onto Sasuke's ones.

He detached afterwards and Sasuke looked absolutely shell-shocked. His anxiety kept escalating while Sasuke didn't appear to be moving any soon, until a puzzled question escaped.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know, I don't...well, is it working?" Naruto tilted his head, studying his husband.

Sasuke just gawked back with wide eyes, chin slightly ajar as no words came out. A little unnerved from the lack of response coming from his husband, Naruto approached again with another chaste kiss, eyes screwed shut as his hands held the pale cheeks tighter. He waited for anything, refusal or acceptance though Sasuke only remained petrified on the spot.

Slowly but surely, his mouth nibbled back, retreating a bit. One kiss followed afterwards, and then two kisses, to three, to so much more, throwing any caution to the wind as it growed with intensity and lust, until Sasuke pinned Naruto to the wall, moaning as they deepened their kisses, hands gripping tightly the dark hair.

This consuming passion tilted his world upside down, hungering to feed more this raging fire. Never in his wildest dreams Naruto ever imagined making out with his best friend and yet everything felt so into place. Kissing Sasuke felt more like a natural progression, a conclusion to all that summed up in their relationship. Like a last piece fitting in the whole picture. Naruto didn't want to think of anything else aside that he desired for more.

But Sasuke kissed him like a starving man lost in front of a luxurious banquet, lips melting onto his, contrasting with his hands refusing to touch Naruto's body. He pulled Sasuke even closer, growling when their tongues slid together, shivers running down his spine.

Sasuke pushed away breathless, eyes glazed but with a remaining hesitance on the air. Naruto grunted in impatience, his mouth still seeking to continue this connection, nails biting on the pale arms.

"Naruto, are you sure…?" He husked out, drinking on the darkened blue eyes. "I don't want to turn this anything weird…."

Naruto briefly blinked before dissolving to a merry laughter, hand holding the back of his neck till they touched their foreheads. He grinned. "Sasuke, nothing can be really weird around you." He said, before resuming their sizzling kiss.

Sasuke was in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Slow, dazed blinks began focusing as he woke up, body lethargic from the comfortable warmth beneath him. Sasuke grunted, realizing that his head was resting on the tanned chest and unlike all previous times, Naruto was the one holding him with an arm slung around his body.

Under the comfort of his home, Sasuke allowed himself a very broad smile. After that fateful day, their relationship had evolved ever since, to the point that most their time together was spent kissing the daylights of each other, hands wandering everywhere. Last night over all was spent rutting together on their bed, Sasuke tasting Naruto's orgasm with his fingers squeezing down the toned legs and spreading them apart. He reached his own completion staring his husband, Sharingan recording into intimate detail how the lustful azure eyes fluttered shut, head thrown to the back as Naruto screamed his name.

Raising to a prop position, he took his sweet time to gaze upon his beloved one, still disbelieving with his own luck. Of all scenarios he imagined, he didn't expect this turn of events for sure. Hands reached out to comb the strands of golden hair, his husband (his husband) wrinkling his nose in return. Naruto returned his feelings, and the acknowledgment of this fact welled up his heart with unfathomable bliss. Sasuke approached eagerly to kiss the beguiling lips, no longer needing to feel guilty like all previous times because after all, Naruto is his husband.

Naruto returned his gesture with a low moan, fingers holding his nape and teeth sinking softly on his mouth. He released Sasuke with a contented sigh, broadening a playful grin.

"I already told you before, but you have a terrible morning breath, bastard."

Sasuke sniffed imperiously, pecking the smiling lips as they began their usual routine. This time however, he indulged himself resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder while they brushed their teeth, savoring a daily dosage of groping on the firm buttocks since Naruto is his husband.

"I created a monster." The blond man muttered in mirth, pinching his hand away. Sasuke retaliated sucking the base of Naruto's neck (to show everyone the fact that Naruto is, indeed, his husband) admiring the crimson colored spot showing through the mirror. His smirk turned to a frown when the hickey disappeared within seconds; he had forgotten about the tailed beast's healing abilities.

(he'd think about something later)

As they were changing clothes, Sasuke gave in the urge to throw Naruto back to their bed, nipping his lower lip even under some amused complaints. Those chuckles soon turned to moans as his husband parted his mouth, hands clutching around his back, wet smacking sounds echoing in their bedroom. He needed to start getting ready for his upcoming mission; but for now he enjoyed those lazy kisses, because Naruto is his husband and he's not one to waste opportunities.

After long pleasurable minutes making out, morning breakfast was spent with him cooking and Naruto glued on his side, attempting on pilfering some food. He smacked the upside of the tanned hand none too gently, rolling his eyes from the obvious pout showing in response. Sasuke gave him a small portion, wholeheartedly accepting Naruto's pleased kiss that soon deepened as his husband pressed forward, sizzling eggs forgotten till it burnt around the edges.

Naruto is his husband. What a wonderful ring these sets of words have this in.

After rechecking his equipment, weapons, scrolls and rations, Sasuke prepared himself for another mission that it'd take a whole week. He strapped his sandals, while Naruto was on his day off slumped on their sofa and browsing through TV channels.

"Naruto." He grunted, then his husband quirked an eyebrow, dislodged from his seat and approached him. "I'm off."

Naruto slackened his mouth to a jaw popping yawn, scratching his belly. "Yeah, have a nice day."

The blond nin soon noticed his husband didn't move one inch, staring unblinking as if he was made of marble. He was further bewildered as Sasuke continued this steady gaze, even after some long minutes in silence.

A light bulb had finally went off, as he rolled his eyes, reaching for another kiss on Sasuke's grateful lips. "You're such a baby, you know that?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and left the house at last.

⏤.⏤

The store clerk was beginning to look suspicious, after he passed through the bookstore for the tenth time in a row.

Naruto couldn't help it, it's not like this is a subject that he could easily request to the clerk. He and Sasuke were an honest-to-God real couple after three months of marriage, so since everything has been sailing off smoothly, he craved to take a new step in this relationship.

How the mechanics work in this case though? Is it even possible to do anything considering they were both men, or they'll probably have to settle with hand job and blow job? They were only taught man with woman intercourse in the ninja school to prevent unwanted pregnancies, so Naruto had no idea where to start to inform himself better.

The first person he considered asking was his adopted father Iruka, but there was no way Naruto would ever muster the courage to do this without turning 50 shades of red.

Kakashi might be an option since he was such a dedicated fan of Icha Icha Paradise, but these erotica novels tackled more about heterosexual sex, so maybe he won't be too much of help. Also, he might get under his teacher's endless teasing, which is something Naruto rather pass this up.

Sakura well…There's a 50/50 percent chance that either she'll explode in fangirl screams, demanding every single detail out of this, or she might enter in doctor mode, dragging him and Sasuke into her office as she'll give a long lecture about safety precautions, having sex with responsibility as well as showing a long chart of venereal diseases full of graphic photos and other disgusting images. Naruto shuddered at the thought.

Talking about long winded explanations, Yamato probably would have been a good option except Naruto wouldn't be able to picture his former captain without his terrifying ghoul face whilst talking the procedures in it. Plus he was stationed in a distant country and looked like he'll only return after an year so there's that.

Shikamaru would definitely talk about how troublesome this was, pointing him to the closest bookstore available.

Sai…out of the question.

Tsunade and Shizune will definitely enter in doctor mode, Kiba was as clueless as he was, he hadn't been much in touch with Hinata lately, Shino is another nope, he'd rather spare poor Chouji of this awkward situation, Ino is a gossiper and Lee despite his efforts Naruto doubted he would be any of help. He's not that close to Tenten to ask for this kind of intimate question. Killer Bee? No, he'd probably launch some lame rap about love.

Naruto frowned, now noticing the lack of level-headed friends in his circle. And thus, he ended up roaming around the bookstore, lost and thoroughly unwilling to ask for more information. This was just so mortifying.

Suddenly, he brightened up from something he just remembered. Long before they had gotten married, he frequently went with Sasuke to the Uchiha's clan secret hideout guarded by ninja cats, that had a large array of equipment, weapons, armors and, above all, a library. Sure, most contained inside were jutsus, laws and so on, but there was also a sizeable portion of assorted books, such as novels, botany and biology. The ladies that took care of that place were nice enough to give him privacy so hopefully he'll find what he need there.

Feeling much energized, Naruto wasted no time to go to that hideout that took one whole day of trip. After making few hand signs as some sort of password to enter inside, he was greeted by the owner's granddaughter.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! Long time no see. I'm not sensing Sasuke's chakra nearby though."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm alone this time. It's not a problem right?"

"Not at all. Sasuke told me the good news, you guys are married now right? You're welcome as part of the Uchiha clan." She answered.

"Yeah, I can definitely tell you're his mate." Some ninja cats arrived and began sniffing around Naruto. "You got Sasuke's scent all over you."

"Uh…"

"Denka, c'mon, stop teasing Naruto-kun." She scolded her cat seeing Naruto's reddened face. "Let's pay our respects to granny first, is that ok for you?"

Naruto agreed at once, anything to change the subject. Bowing once he saw the old lady as he requested a visit to their library, she gave her consent much to his relief. They walked through long corridors filled with weapons put in display, so Naruto wondered out loud. "I feel sorry for Sasuke back when he was a kid, trying to get those weapons but not having enough money to pay it up. I hope you guys gave him some discount."

The old lady frowned in confusion, mumbling back. "There were actually some weapons that used to be Fugaku's; Sasuke's father. We stocked them and returned to Sasuke once he needed."

"Oh. Oh, cool, so at least Sasuke inherited the weapons huh?" Naruto nodded. "But it's still kind of unfair that he didn't get all his money because of his parents' will."

She stopped her quiet steps to gaze confused back at him. "Young man, I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke-kun could get his money after his parents had died. Well, usually you're right that the government would withhold the money until he's of age, but it seems that Fugaku-kun predicted this and changed his will."

Naruto stared back with growing bewilderment, an uncomfortable coldness lodging in his stomach. "Uh...wow, that's...I didn't expect that. Sheesh, this is probably a misunderstanding or something? Maybe we should tell Sasuke because he thought that he needed to get married to get the Uchiha clan's inheritance."

"But Sasuke-kun got his inheritance. The moment I caught the news about the massacre, me and my daughter personally went to Konoha to give him the money so he could live comfortably while he grew up. He was actually very frugal with his expenses though, so most of his fortune is still stored safely here."

Naruto could hardly absorb her explanation, mind going numb and the dread kept spreading like deadly poison. Shaking his head, he choked with a feeble voice. "No, that's not⏤are you sure? Sasuke told me he had to get married or else he wouldn't be considered a full-fledged adult in the Uchiha clan and lose his inheritance."

"Oh yeah, the Uchiha clan's ritual to adulthood right?" This time the granddaughter muttered back, recalling. "Funny thing, months ago I saw Sasuke reading some scroll related to this, I think. He kept long hours studying from head to toe until he grumbled something like 'this might do' and went away. But this is completely unrelated to his inheritance though."

"Let me see this scroll. Sasuke's parents written will too."

Both women flinched a little from the menacing tone coming from Naruto, no longer able to recognize the usual friendly demeanor.

The granddaughter glanced towards the old lady, hesitating. "Well, I'm not sure if you can…"

"He's part of the Uchiha clan now, he may access the files." She answered back, wrinkles around her eyes spreading through her frown. "There are some protection seals though."

"Don't worry about it." The blond nin growled, cracking his knuckles.

⏤.⏤

"I'm home Naruto." Sasuke mumbled while he strapped off his sandals, a smile playing on his lips from the comforting knowledge of his husband's presence in their house.

Unexpectedly, therein lingered odd seconds in silence that gave him an automatic frown on his face. Before he could further investigate, Naruto appeared in front of him with a somber expression darkening his blue eyes.

"Sasuke, you know what's this scroll I'm holding?" He held out his hand showing the aforementioned object with the obvious Uchiha pattern embroidered on it.

Sasuke swallowed dryly, muttering. "Where did you get this?"

"With Nekobaa when I went to their hideout. I mean, I was⏤" Naruto inhaled and mumbled. "I was actually going there for a completely different reason but then I started talking with her...and she said some things."

The blond nin opened the scroll, reading the contents over and over. Sasuke blood had already gone cold, staring helplessly the unfolding situation.

"Sasuke, you know I'm not good reading such complicated wording...I mean, I'm getting good at this, but I'm still leagues from understanding completely but…" Naruto sputtered, lifting his head to stare his husband. "It's written here, from your parents' will…that you can get their inheritance once they pass away." He croaked a weak laugh, shaking his head. "I'm wrong right? My reading skills are shitty right? Just please⏤tell me you didn't know about that or anything like it."

His body shook to his core, mind now completely blanking out seeing Naruto's pleading eyes. Whispers slithered close, tempting him to choose the cowardly option, knowing it was an easier path. But Sasuke lost all capacity to lie to his husband, acutely aware that he was the one that created this whole mess.

With his skin pale as white sheet, Sasuke clenched his jaw, mumbling as his heartbeats drummed on his chest. "You're right. I already got my inheritance, we didn't need to get married."

His answer had an immediate effect on Naruto, his expressive face contorting a million varying emotions, surfacing above all a despairing look. This was more than enough to kick Sasuke's brain to overdrive; he needed to fix this. He needed to fix this now.

Sasuke approached his husband, extending his hand. "Naruto…"

Naruto slapped it away, balling his fists. "Don't fucking touch me."

Sasuke shuddered from the caustic snarl, but pressed on. "I wanted to find an excuse so I could marry you."

"What?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief. "What kind of sickening mind you'd have scheming all this way just so I could marry you?! Is this a joke? Did you just cooked up this plan just to screw with me?!"

"No, Naruto, it was never anything like that!" Sasuke responded, trying to touch him in an attempt to calm Naruto down. "Please, listen to me⏤"

"Don't touch me!" Naruto growled, wrenching his arm away from his grasp.

If Sasuke ever managed to touch him he wouldn't know, wouldn't trust himself if he would ignore his heart's calling, that wanted forgive his husband right away. But those conflicting emotions kept twisting and turning like a blunt knife stabbing through his chest (or a Chidori perforating his left lung). This very recalling rose a bile in his throat.

"I can't believe this. I just can't believe this, after everything you've done." Naruto strode in circles agitated. "You fucking bastard, you absolute fucking son of a bitch. Were laughing behind my back while we were living together?"

Sasuke answered at once, hating how everything was spiraling out of control. "No Naruto, I would never do that⏤it was never my intentio⏤"

"Then why! Why did you had to do this to me!"

Why did this bastard was so affectionate towards him, why did he made his heart grow fonder every day, why did he made him…made him lov⏤

Naruto screwed his eyes shut, his thunderous scream shaking all the walls. "You better have a good reason to fucking betray me like that!"

"I love you."

Naruto hitched his breath, swiveling his head in complete disbelief towards Sasuke. He almost considered that his husband was lying once again if only he didn't look so earnest and desperate.

"I've always loved you since we busted our arms back in Valley of the End."

When this added info sank in, Naruto muttered. "Sasuke, that was like… almost 10 years ago." But he only received a silence instead, one more revelation cramming in his brain, so he groaned, messing his hair. "You can't⏤you can't just throw this kind of thing out of nowhere on me!"

Sasuke however continued his confession, words flowing now that the dam was broken. "There wasn't a day I stopped loving you, Naruto, I got desperate. It felt for me that this was the only way out."

"If you...if you felt something like that for so long for me...you should have told me about this then!"

This time Sasuke lost all his composure and groaned frustrated. "And how exactly was I supposed to do this?! You were hammering all the time the whole 'best friends forever' schtick so I had no opportunity to tell you I felt something else!"

"The fuc⏤are you seriously shifting the blame on me?!" Naruto raised his voice.

"No! No⏤No, I didn't⏤" Sasuke did a double-take, wanting to veer the discussion to a calmer state. "I'm just stating the reason, nothing else."

But Naruto was long gone, walking in circles as he mulled out loud. "Wait...wait, if you felt this way towards me…Did you plan all this so just you could manipulate me…?"

"Never, I would never⏤" Sasuke sputtered. "I want to get married to you, fully knowing that I'd get only companionship from you, nothing else. I never expected you would return my feelings but⏤"

Sasuke exhaled a long breath, slumping his shoulders. Once he retained the strength on his gaze, Naruto faced his untapped sincerity again.

"Those latest months with you...it was the happiest days of my life. I know you're angry, and I won't fault you but I will do anything to get those days back."

Naruto relented for now, undoubtedly moved by his impassioned approach. "Sasuke, you know it's not that easy I...really, why did you have to go this far when you didn't expect anything else from me…? You know you'd get this companionship without having to get married, so…"

Charcoal hue turned crimson on Sasuke's eyes as he muttered with an ominous tune. "You're surrounded by suitors. One day someone might steal you away from me, so even if you'd never return my feelings, at least with this marriage, I could make sure you'll always be mine⏤"

Naruto punched him so hard that he flew across the room.

⏤.⏤

"Idiots. Idiots, both of you. Is it too much to ask for you two dunces to actually use your brain for once instead of always resorting to violence? I swear to God. When Lee and I decide to get a baby, I'll make extra sure it's going to be a girl."

"But Sakura-chaaaaaaaaannnnnnn…"

"Don't 'Sakura-chan' on me right now baka-Naruto, it's not going to work." Sakura flickered his forehead painfully, despite the green chakra glowing on her hand continued to heal him. "Well? Are you going to tell me what the hell have happened when you guys were going so well in the past months? This fight appeared out of nowhere."

Naruto wrinkled his nose, grumbling. "Sasuke lied that he needed a marriage to get his inheritance. He already got the money years ago."

That caught her off guard as she shouted. "What?!"

"Yeah, I know." He said, a contemplative demeanor quieting him down.

Sakura observed him too, till she decided to bite the bullet. "So? Did he ever tell you the reason why he did that?"

Naruto stiffened, eyes darting to the ground as he mumbled. "Sasuke he… He told me he loves me."

He actually expected another surprised gasp but the emerald eyes just gazed back unflapped. "Well, at least he finally got the nerve to do what he should have done eons ago." She snorted.

The blond man blinked. "You knew? Wait…" Few more synapses connected and he realized. "That means Kakashi-sensei knows! And Ino and⏤"

"Naruto, probably everyone in the village knew about this aside you." Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone, shrugging.

He scowled then another comprehension dawned as he narrowed his eyes. "Wait, so you two were conspiring together against me?"

Sakura grimaced, shaking her head. "We didn't, exactly. I definitely didn't know that Sasuke decided to come up with this ludicrous plan, or else I wouldn't go along with it. I just thought it'd help if I nudged in the right direction since I knew the object of affections of Mr. Stick-In-the-Ass, I-make-every-display-of-emotion-a-melodrama Uchiha Sasuke. Probably noticed since he was eight years old or something."

Naruto slackened his jaw. "And why did you never bother to tell me something about it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay, first, I used to have a crush on him so I guess I used to put a blind on it. Next, you were so focused on the whole 'best friends forever' thing that I couldn't find an opportu⏤"

"Yeah yeah yeah, couldn't find a way to tell me his feelings." Naruto groaned. "That explains why you wanted to help Sasuke, but what about me? Why did you want me get into that marriage?"

Sakura deactivated her chakra, squeezing his hand with her eyes trained towards him so there would be no space for any doubt. "Because I really mean what I said back when we first talked about this whole marrying Sasuke thing. I really think you'll enjoy spending your lifetime together with Sasuke, sharing everything with him. And I was right, you know? I know you for so long Naruto, I've never seen you so happy before. Having Sasuke as your spouse, knowing that there's someone special waiting for you once you're home...it was nice, wasn't it?"

Naruto drew a long breath, propping his chin on the palm of his hand. He mulled over for couple of minutes, before mumbling under his breath. "Except the part that he cooked up this lie just to marry me."

She lifted a small smile in commiseration, sighing. "Yeah, except that. In my defense, I kept insisting for him to ask you out like...thousand times. But he kept saying that it's not worth the risk. Then, I almost wanted to tell you, but then again..."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah well, imagine that. You coming out of nowhere and telling me that Sasuke loves me, it'd be fucking insane. I mean, my best friend that I know forever actually has romantic feelings for me, I'd totally flip and⏤ ok, now I'm starting to see your point." Naruto threw his head with a tired groan as she merely nodded back.

"So…" Sakura smacked her lips, while reorganizing her medic kit. "What are you going to do now?"

Naruto regarded her question for a while, staring at the ground. After all the dust had settled down and the hot anger no longer burned his insides, it's not like he ceased all his feelings he had for Sasuke because of that. But on the other hand, the bitter taste of betrayal still lingered and he couldn't shake this off easily either.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he mumbled. "Can I...stay for few days with you guys? Just so I can think over a little better. I won't be a bother, I swear."

Sakura beamed. "Don't worry about it, Lee is going to be ecstatic you're staying. You can use our couch, it turns into a bed if you shuffle down the cushions. Well, I better go to your house now." She dusted off her pants, standing up to see inquisitive blue eyes. "Well, if I had to patch you up even when you have Kurama healing you, I can't imagine Sasuke's state right now. Don't worry, I'll talk to him about you staying for some nights."

⏤.⏤

Sakura must had briefed her husband before, because Lee arrived unsurprised in his house and welcomed Naruto with open arms, not raising any question as they called for some take-out. When Sakura arrived later though, it took all his willpower not to run towards her, asking about Sasuke.

Their company was very much appreciated to distract him from his own thoughts, catching up while they ate dinner. When the night was over, Lee helped him out to arrange the couch, receiving Naruto's gratitude once over while the couple went to their own bedroom.

Long minutes have passed, his eyes were still wide open. After tossing and turning countless times, he lied staring the ceiling with a disgruntled huff, knowing the reason of his restlessness pretty well. He craved for familiar arms holding him close, a candid kiss brushing his forehead as Sasuke's scent and warm heartbeats would lull him to sleep.

Ugh, stupid bastard.

Growling low on his throat, Naruto shut his eyes, waiting for any doziness to arrive. Wrecking his brain right now was not going to help him in any way, so he better wait on the next morning to consider the whole situation. He wondered how Sasuke was feeling, since he stormed off ignoring his husband's desperate pleas. The last time he saw Sasuke so distraught, he was also wrapped up in his own anger that he missed all...the red flags, until Shikamaru knocked on his door on the next morning, to tell⏤

Blue eyes flew wide open, memories tightening his chest in excruciating pain.

He jumped outright from his seat, striding to Sakura's bedroom. He called for her, listening the quiet shuffling from behind the door. She adjusted her nightgown with a discreet yawn, and he used this second to adjust a mollifying smile.

"Sorry that I woke you up, Sakura. I kept thinking...maybe I should go, you know?"

She peered at him in building wariness, mumbling. "Are you sure? Naruto, you're not bothering us for sure, just letting you know."

Naruto gave a weak chuckle, and said. "Yeah, thanks, I really appreciate this but, I thought it'd be best if I go? Sorry for every⏤" Her hand shot up to grip his wrist.

"Your heartbeats are very high Naruto." Sakura moved to touch his neck. "Your breathing is also irregular, you're getting close to a hyperventilation."

"I'm alright Sakura, I swear⏤" But his vision was starting to get fuzzy and he could notice her getting apprehensive, turning him around.

"Naruto, don't worry about it, listen to the sound of my voice." She started pushing him to the general direction of the sofa, sitting him down and made soothing moves on his back. "Now do this with me. Breathe in." She took a deep intake of air and he followed suit. "Breathe out." She exhaled and Naruto did the same. "Breathe in, breathe out."

Sakura patiently waited till his breathing evened out, Lee surfaced behind them. "If everything alright, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san?"

Sakura turned to her husband. "Yes, he's getting better, don't worry about it."

"...Team 7 things?"

Sakura nodded.

"I'll go back to our bed. In any case, you can ask me for help at any time."

"Thanks bushy eyebrows." Naruto croaked out, receiving a squeeze of shoulders in return.

Once Lee closed the door, Sakura questioned. "Alright Naruto, tell me why you decided out of nowhere to return to your house when you clearly didn't made up your mind yet."

Gulping, Naruto stared his hands, small stabs in pain still resonating in his chest. "I thought...how stupid I was. Going to sleep without a care in the world, not considering about how Sasuke is in his own agony, and then on the next morning maybe, he'll just vanish out of nowhere, and I was just too blind not to notice and I should had reached out for him but then I was too late and⏤"

"Naruto, Naruto, calm down." Sakura interfered, quick to connect the dots. "Are you talking about the time when Sasuke went to Orochimaru?"

His silence spoke volumes in return.

"That happened decades ago Naruto."

"Well...but what if I'm right? What if I hurt him so badly, and then he'd see no reason to stay in Konoha…"

Sakura squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. "Sasuke is a grown man, he's not going to act so impulsively like before." She supplied before any further protest coming from her friend. "And even if he does⏤if he ever does, circumstances are different, we'll stop him. But I talked to him, he won't do anything like that."

"How can you be so sure? What if I left him alone for too long? Now he thinks that I rejected him."

"You two will talk it over, give some time for yourself and also for him; to consider the mistake he had done."

"Is this mistake really worth the risk of losing him though? He said loves me, but look what I've done. Maybe I should go."

"Naruto, you don't have to cater to his needs just because he loves you."

"But…" Naruto ran a hand over his head. "But maybe I should have noticed this before, maybe I should have⏤ what if he leaves me because of that…?"

Sakura listened to this quiet confession with a heavy heart, recognizing scars from all Naruto's previous traumas and his abandonment issues. She wondered too, despite being now surrounded by friends and admirers, if this orphan would ever leave that lonesome swing behind him. "Alright, come here." She opened wide her arms.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion and suspicion, but obeyed her nevertheless. He was pulled to a warm hug that stripped all of his defenses.

"I love you, stupid Naruto. You're like a family to me, you know?" Sakura patted his back. "You're kind and nice, not to mention that you're inspiration to us all. That's why I'm asking you to put yourself in first place sometimes. Be selfish if necessary ok?"

Naruto let her lose her grip around him, her hands clasping around his arms. "But…"

"I really want you to think this through, for your own sake. I don't want you to choose Sasuke because he's the one who will give you the emotion you seek, but more like I want you to choose him because you want him and he fulfills your life." She rubbed his shoulders. "No matter what you choose, I want to do this to value yourself, not value anyone else above you, and Sasuke will have to deal with that if you don't choose him."

Naruto gazed back with residues of uncertainty, before giving a meek nod.

"And if he really does leave after that, I'll beat the shit out of him, and drag him back to Konoha for you. That's a promise." She placed her hand on her chest and said. "That's a lifetime's promise."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, I'm sure I'm in good hands then." He sobered up and smiled. "Thanks for the hug and for telling me you love me. I think...you helped me sort out my feelings."

She nodded, brushing his hair. "So you got your answer?"

⏤.⏤

Sasuke sighed, loathing the fact he was home and there was no one inside. It's been days since his last altercation with Naruto, he resisted the urge to barge in Sakura's house and talk to him despite her insistence to let Naruto simmer down and take some time off. He opened the door.

"Welcome home Sasuke."

He blinked wide recognizing Naruto's raucous voice, his husband hopping off the couch and coming to greet him.

"Sheesh, you're a fucking mess. I just left for three fucking days." Naruto grumbled, fingers touching the sunken eyes.

Sasuke twitched from the sudden warmth, his body already reacting from Naruto's close proximity. It was almost like he was drenched in sunlight after wilting in the shadows for too long.

"Have you eaten anything?"

Sasuke couldn't trust himself to give any kind of vocal response, settled with a shrug.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "And you call me stupid. C'mon, I'll cook you some rice porridge."

"...with tomatoes?" Sasuke muttered, as if he was tasting waters.

Naruto snorted. "I'll consider it. Maybe I should put some natto instead."

Sasuke sat on the kitchen table, pleasantly confused and a little cautious how everything fell back to the ideal routine they had before. His stomach growled noticing the nice smell of food, shoulders relaxing after long days of sleepless nights. He ate the porridge with his eyes glued on Naruto, making sure this wasn't just some mirage that would disappear out of thin air.

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke, you're impossible you know that? Sometimes I have the feeling that you enjoy dropping those bombshells onto me and turn my life upside down."

"I assure you that most of the time, circumstances thrown at me made me do difficult choices, that's all." He justified himself. "And you unfortunately suffered some of those consequences."

"Yeah, aside the fact that you lied to marry me."

"Aside that." Sasuke thinned his lips, clearing his throat. "You're...in a forgiving mood, I see." He hoped.

Naruto shrugged. "You've done worse, you know. And I've forgiven it all. Like...shoving a Chidori through my chest, leaving to get trained by a snake pedophile, say crazy shit like wanting to be Hokage and fighting me to almost death...so this is kind of nothing."

"Hn."

"But it does beg the question. If I hadn't found out, were you going to keep on lying till the end?"

Sasuke stared his husband's eyes, the crystalline color asking for an answer. After going this far, he knew that he had no right to lie to Naruto anymore.

"I don't know." He muttered. "Maybe after ten years or something. I was too scared to lose you."

"And...because you're scared to lose me, you never told me your feelings before right?"

Sasuke nodded. "You're still my closest bond, I tried to sever it before. But after so many attempts, I realized that I want to keep it for as long as I could, so I didn't want to freak you out, just because I had feelings for you, and risk seeing you getting out of my life."

"Yeah...actually, in those three days I kept thinking about our relationship and all." Naruto acquiesced, interlacing his fingers. "And I kind of see your point, why you took so long, why you did that in order to marry me. Because also you're a over-complicated bastard who always makes the worst choices instead of easier ones. You could have asked me out like a fucking regular human being." He snorted. "But…"

Sasuke noticed the change of mood, his husband fumbling with the zipper from his orange jacket, his teasing expression sombering at once. His voice came to a shaky whisper. "But?"

"But when we made our vows, we promised that we will share everything Sasuke. It's a marriage now, and I want to be part of your life, and I want you to be honest with me forever. This whole thing was eating us up from inside, and I don't want this to happen anymore, because I want our relationship to continue till the end of our lives. The only good thing that came out of this is that made me realize my feelings though." He took Sasuke's hands and brought close to his chest. "Because I love you too."

Sasuke swore that time stood still, his ears unsure about the last set of words. He breathed out dazed. "Tell me that again."

Naruto rolled his eyes, delivering a cheeky kiss. "I love you, dumbass Uchiha-Uzumaki Sasuke." A hand pulled him close by the nape, lips mashing against his in such elation that made his head a little high from giddiness, as he kissed his husband with equal intensity.

When they pulled back, they shared a kindred smile, knowing that they were sharing an enduring emotion, above any physical lust, blended with passion and fond attachment.

Naruto felt it was his duty to deliver the last bomb. "Yeah, we're still getting a divorce."

His husband was justifiably puzzled. "Come again?"

"Well...I don't want to keep a marriage that started off a lie, after all. I want a clean slate, then we'll marry once again."

"Hn." Sasuke absorbed his explanation. "You're right. I'll pay for the divorce."

"What, we can split the expenses, I won't let you pay for everything⏤"

"Naruto, the whole process of getting a divorce needs to pay a lawyer to do this, go back to city hall to change all of our IDs, other documentations and so on, not to mention that Konoha will hate seeing shinobis getting a divorce so everything is really expensive to discourage them, so roughly you'll waste around 135000 ryos for all the trouble."

Naruto dropped his jaw. "Well then again, you're the one who started everything so it's fair you should fix all this right?"

"Well, as long as it's quick. I might be able to schedule our marriage on the same day of our divorce." Sasuke mumbled, picking up his phone.

"What? After all this thing I want some compensation. We gotta make the full course Sasuke, the whole dating business. You gotta woo me, convince me to go out with you. Go to fancy restaurants, to cool trips, all the shebang debang. Then I have to go on a knee and propose you, completely unlike how you just threw this ring on me and what, did you buy in some thrift shop or something?"

Sasuke said in a monotone voice. "It's an Uchiha's clan heirloom and it's over 200 years old."

He widened his blue eyes and put it back on his finger. "Okay, we gotta keep these rings for sure. Geez Sasuke, why didn't you tell me about that earlier, you have any idea how many times I almost lost it during missions?"

Sasuke snorted. "So...if we're going back to the dating phase, does that mean you want to go back to your house?"

"Nah, I quite like the way it is."

"So...it's like we're still married, but not really married since we're getting a divorce."

"Yeah. Living with you will give me plenty opportunities to try out some interesting things." Naruto approached Sasuke with a saucy grin. "Plenty chances to make you writhe as I'm topping you."

"In your dreams."

"Hey!"


	4. Extra smut

AN: Sooooo...I suppose that after I finished the fanfic, I didn't put a lot of M-rated stuff in there. So here's my peace offering as compensation (and also 'cuz I'm pissed about tumblr)

It's about the passage written on the third chapter: "Last night over all was spent rutting together on their bed, Sasuke tasting Naruto's orgasm with his fingers squeezing down the toned legs and spreading them apart."

Now with more details hoho.

⏤.⏤

With his hair freshly moist after a relaxing bath, Sasuke yawned ready for his slumber. He immediately picked his husband's chakra once Naruto set foot inside the house, bracing himself for the impact.

Naruto tackled him from behind, chirping. "I'm home! Man, all the boring meetings were killing me, I swear. At least Cloud Village has some fucking delicious food, Bee and I went to some restaurant that got fucking awesome sake and⏤"

"Naruto, before your mouth runs miles per second, have you eaten dinner already?"

The blond nin pecked his lips. "Mmmhm."

"Ok good. Now go take a shower."

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Whaaaaaaaaaatttt⏤"

Sasuke placed his hand on his body to push it far away from him. "You're sweating, it's sticking all over my skin and I just came out from my own bath. Not to mention you're starting to stink." Naruto snorted and rubbed his cheek on his husband's face despite the growing protests. "Go to bath. Now. Naruto, I'm not repeating myself."

"Cheapskate." The blond nin grumbled under his breath, catching his boxers when his husband threw it on the direction of his face.

Sasuke inhaled sharply when Naruto turned around stripping his shirt, admiring the toned back muscles. He was almost tempted to ask if he could join the bath, though lately all they had done so far was only kissing, he didn't want to scare Naruto off with such bold proposal.

So he settled reading a scroll to take his mind off these things, wholly enjoying Naruto hugging him on the side, both men falling to the bed.

Naruto picked up the scroll, squinting his eyes. "This scroll looks boring as fuck, don't you have better things to do than reading this thing?"

"And what exactly should I do instead then?" Sasuke asked monotonously, though stomach squirmed in anticipation.

Naruto hitched a playful grin, throwing the scroll away as two hands pinned him to the bed. Lips captured his lower lip, teeth lightly sinking on it before releasing with a wet smack. "I'm pretty sure you genius bastard can put two to two, right."

Sasuke froze for a second. All previous times when they had their rounds of making out consisted on their couch, in their kitchen, sometimes in the ninja quarters when it was deserted. Somehow their libido managed to avoid kissing on their bed since it was a risky step that shouldn't be crossed so easily.

But Naruto was already silencing whatever hesitation roaming in his mind with hands caressing his body, parting his lips with his mouth, pressing with insistence. Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto's back, legs instinctively spreading to fit their bodies better. He pulled his husband harder against him, revelling the guttural groan as Naruto opened his mouth, tongue sliding in as they deepened their kisses. They rolled over, lips tightly interlocked, fingers tangling on the coarse blond hair while moans orchestrated their mouths wrapping together.

Goosebumps prickled his skin when Naruto thrust his hips downwards, aware of a hard rod nudging his thigh, so Sasuke halted for a second, hands cupping the whiskered cheeks as he breathed out. "That's definitely not a kunai poking my leg."

Naruto glanced down, face bright red as he groaned. "That's your fault you know, bastard."

A jolt of pleasure coursed through his veins as Sasuke muttered. "Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, it's not like I have control over my body, I mean, I do have a control of my body but if only those kisses shouldn't feel so good and you know, we're also on our bed and it's not like I can stop thinking what we could do on it and you bastard even rubbed your leg on my dick and I wasn't supposed to respond to this? I mean it's your fucking leg, touching my dick⏤"

"Naruto." Sasuke interrupted, too used to his husband's neverending diatribes. "Don't worry, I feel the same."

"⏤ and I'm a man too, you rub straight on my dick and you expect that I⏤wait, what?" Sasuke's words sank in at last, Naruto noticed the bulge tenting on his sweatpants.

Sasuke adjusted a little bit, feeling self-conscious from the stunned look from Naruto's face. He swallowed a grunt when a hand palmed his hard-on, glaring from Naruto's crass move.

However, the inquisitive fingers morphed to a deliberate shift, skimming through the long cock and brushing to the tip. Sasuke cursed himself over and over, his weak will in anything concerning his best friend and how he was melting through Naruto's smoldering gaze. "Naruto, you don't have to force yourself if you don't want to⏤" He moaned when hands yanked his sweatpants down, the cold air cooling his cock.

"I want to." Naruto muttered with a gruff voice, blue eyes darkening.

Sasuke watched in complete awe, as his husband reached to their nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He squirted some on his dick, his hand hesitating before he grasped the base. He began pumping in slow, careful moves, gulping dryly when Sasuke hitched a breath in response. He could feel on his palm the length hardening, swelling with each pull and slide and seeing Sasuke getting aroused under his touch gave some sense of excitement to Naruto. He wanted to make Sasuke's carefully placed taciturn mask crumble, provoke more pleasure to him.

He sped up his strokes, encouraged by Sasuke's hisses of pleasure. Eyes focused on the reddened head, staring fascinated as viscous fluid was starting to bead on the slit. He used this precum to slide faster on the sensitive spots, earning a suppressed moan as Sasuke bit his lip in response.

Sasuke's vulnerable expression, the pale skin now flushed with more lustful groans escaping through wasn't supposed to be so enticing. Well actually, Naruto wasn't blind, he was aware Sasuke was a good looking man but still…he adjusted his pants, swallowing thickly. It opened an array of new opportunities he never realized before, but it's okay, they were married now right. His husband looked so hot like that, hazy eyes with his mouth panting, that Naruto hungered for more.

Sasuke tossed his head to the back, groaning. This experience was everything he ever wished for, and yet it felt so surreal. Sasuke heaved gazing upon Naruto; now concentrated on his task. How many times did he jerk off fantasizing it was his best friend's hand instead of his own? And after many years his secret yearnings finally came true. Despite losing the initial inhibitions, Naruto moved too fast with an inconsistent grip. It was a far cry when he did it himself, it had an uneven rhythm and missed some areas, and yet he found himself getting harder from this flaw, having the sure grasp that this was a foreign touch.

He blinked when a pair of lips softly touched his mouth, readily tilting his head to match their mouths better, tongue sliding inside. He threw his arms over Naruto's shoulders, pulling him closer as the hand increased his strokes on his shaft. He moaned when inquisitive fingers glided down, palming and fondling his sacs.

Naruto gazed with his eyes half mast, mouth pressing down for another deep kiss. Sasuke choked out a gasp as the hand on his cock sped up exponentially, before suddenly slowed down while fingers concentrated in stimulating the sensitive head.

Sasuke let out a snort. "Are you experimenting on me, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto blushed in embarrassment, before shrugging. "...hey. It's not like I ever touched someone's dick before 'kay, gimme a break."

Feeling much more appeased, Sasuke rewarded him nibbling his lower lip, hips thrusting on the tanned hand as encouragement. Naruto might not fully understand his body, but he had more than enough knowledge about their masculine physique. Fingers kept rubbing on the ridge between the shaft and the glans, widening his eyes when Sasuke let out an unrestrained groan. Sasuke trashed, his nerves building in ecstasy as Naruto kept pressing that pleasure spot.

With his hand still stroking his hard-on, Naruto stared his husband for a long while, before he reached for another tender kiss. He caressed his mouth, slid down to his chin, nibbled his neck, moist lips dragging down to suck his collarbone. Sasuke felt this was igniting his soul, overflowing to the farthest corners of his body. These emotions trickled out, ebbing as his wind stoked the fire within him, their connection throbbed into one continuous heartbeat.

For so long, he thought that his feelings for Naruto was so out of his reach. That he would bury those dark desires to his grave, and every fantasy was nothing but a grand delusion that feed on his own frustration.

But Naruto now was kissing him back, touching the most intimate part of his body and stroking into a pool of pleasure; those reciprocated gestures washing away whatever negative doubts that was festering his brain. It corroded the last barrier as Sasuke moaned, knowing he was getting close to the edge.

With a smooth motion, Sasuke flipped their bodies, straddling his husband on his waist. Azure eyes blinked in dazed confusion, grunting once slender fingers slithered through his hard length.

"It's only fair if I returned the favor, after all." Sasuke practically purred, yanking down the boxers and gazing Naruto's hard cock. He drank every single detail possible, admiring Naruto's flushed face, how his chest heaved heavily, the brown colored nipples, down to the blond curls with its thick cock resting on the sun-kissed stomach. A string of pre-cum dripped reassuring that his husband was finding pleasure in this too, as Sasuke wasted no time in curling his hand around the hard-on, licking his lips in heavy anticipation.

Naruto inhaled, mind bewildered as Sasuke kept moving down, resting between his legs. He moaned when he registered Sasuke's mouth encasing the sensitive head of his cock, slurping, tongue licking his slit.

"Hooooooly shit Sasuke, that's⏤" Naruto gasped as lips tightened around his cock. "That's a whole new level, you don't have to if you don't want to and it must be really weird having a dick in your mouth so⏤"

"I want to." Sasuke husked out, lips kissing on it. He grunted when the cock twitched in response, pre-cum drizzling as he nibbled the hard, delicious flesh.

He watched in sinful glee as his husband trembled, body twisting as broken moans filled the room. Hands cupped his balls, his mouth sucking the hard dick as he slid down.

"Oh my g⏤fuck⏤God yes⏤!" Naruto whimpered, eyes closed in rapt delight. His hips shoved his cock further inside Sasuke's throat. He almost gagged in reflex, hands holding each leg down to avoid this kind of accident.

He never had this kind of experience in stuffing his mouth with someone's dick, though if his first time could have such erotic effect on Naruto, Sasuke would definitely would want to practice more. His blond head tossing in wanton need, groaning as his mouth bobbed up and down the length. For years he had been craving to witness this, Naruto's hazy expression lost in his own pleasure, grunting for more, coming undone. Long were the nights when he dreamed Naruto under him, just like this, kissing him and undulating his hips, until they climaxed together.

Red iris activated when hands gripped his dark hair almost painfully, his body arching. Sasuke recorded everything to his memory, because now this is a reality in his grasp and Naruto looked so hot in this maddening rapture, writhing when the warm mouth engulfed his cock again. Fingers sunk on the tanned skin as his legs were spread wide, tongue tasting one last swelling before hot, thick cum filled his mouth. Sasuke had the perverted pleasure to drink it all, his own orgasm reaching once he heard his name uttered through Naruto's breathless voice.

His husband.

…His beloved.

He released the flacid dick with a wet pop, licking when it shoot few more droplets on his chin. His Sharingan was still activated, relishing how he managed to provoke such debauched look on Naruto, as they were both struggling to breathe.

"Okay...that was…" Naruto managed to grunt out, still feeling the aftershocks on his system. He saw the seductive smirk coming from his husband so he beckoned him, kissing full on his lips as a tongue playfully traced over it. "Don't get too cocky bastard, I haven't done my part yet."

"Hn. I'm looking forward to it." Sasuke kissed him back, his eyes already heavy lidded from exhaustion.

Naruto yawned. "Yeah...I'll do it⏤maybe tomorrow."

"Mm."

"You'll be amazed…by my awesome techniques and…"

"Good night Naruto." Sasuke muttered, shutting his eyelids.

Naruto harrumphed, settling comfortably next to the slumbering body as he whispered with a smile. "Good night Sasuke."


End file.
